Incongruity
by Becky99
Summary: The Alphans stumble upon a world made mostly of water and its human inhabitance. All seems good and Koenig, recently getting over a trauma and a sad personal development, find himself falling for their ruler's beautiful daughter. Could this be the world they have been waiting for? If not, will John stay anyway or return to Alpha - and Helena?
1. Chapter 1

(1)

"John … I just want to help you. You do understand that, don't you?" They stood outside in the hall, beyond Command Center. Helena placed a hand on his shoulder and felt a little hurt when he did not react, touching her in turn.

She tried to get through to him, was patient and kind, but since the accident something had changed deep inside of John Koenig. He had drawn into himself and no longer confided in her. When she probed he would become irritated. Yet, there was a sort of melancholy to his edginess that was both mysterious and deeply sad.

Nearly three weeks had passed since the accident.

"Honestly, I just do not know what is wrong with me." Koenig was uncomfortable and could not look her in the eyes. "Give me a little more time, Helena." He then turned away from her entirely and continued down the hall.

She supposed she should be used to his rejection. Recently, it was common place. Their relationship was suffering but Helena was determined to hold things together. "I'll try, John." She said quietly, watching him retreat. "I really will."

* * *

The problem started after a tragic space flight. Koenig and Bill Fraiser took an Eagle on an exploratory mission but, upon their return, the spaceship's insulation started to burn and dissolve, a mysterious circumstance that also affected their space-suits.

Out of options, quickly losing consciousness, they flipped the switch and allowed Alpha to bring them in on automatic. When Helena and her medical crew entered the cockpit John was barely alive and Fraiser was dead, having suffocated.

Why the breakdown? It was still being investigated by the experts in the Eagle hanger and technical section. However, another good man had perished. How many more could Alpha lose before the base would become inoperable?

Days later, sitting up in bed, John had asked that same question aloud. He was sullen and quiet, very depressed, and Helena asked Bob Mathias to talk with him. Whether he would agree to it or not, John needed some psychiatric counselling.

Always a strong man, Helena had never seen their Commander so defeated. It worried her deeply. In the past all she needed do was talk with him, hold John in her arms, and listen to his anguish. She, unlike others, could see his vulnerability. He told her things he would never reveal to another. But even then John was able, with Helena's help, to power himself back to the strong Commander they all knew and respected.

This time it was different.

Matters did not improve when, days later, Annette Fraiser publicly denounced her Commander while he was still recovering in Medical Center. Grief stricken, she lashed out and told all, anyone who would listen, that Koenig's carelessness killed her husband.

This was yet another blow to the Commander's now fragile psyche.

She was gently chastised by people who knew better, understanding a spouse's deep and nearly unreasonable misery. Annette was venting, grief stricken, and nearly all could understand.

But Helena could see, even if he wasn't currently confiding with her, that John was wondering if Fraiser's wife was not so far from wrong. Perhaps it was time for him to hang up the black sleeve and give it to someone more worthy.

* * *

Two weeks later Commander Koenig was back at work but even Maya and Tony Verdechi had noticed a change in their friend and leader. He attempted to put on a good face but John did not seem as decisive or sharp as he once was; appearing overly thoughtful and deeply fatigued.

"He's come back too soon." Maya told Verdeschi in private.

In the next few weeks, when they were alone together, John held and spoke with Helena with little of his usual openness. She could sense a disconnection. His heart was not into it. He was distracted and indifferent.

John Koenig was merely going through the motions. He had faced death before, had witnessed the passing of friends, but after mourning he was back to being himself again. Why was this so different?

At first Helena worried that something had happened to him in outer space. She did not believe John had been 'taken over" but maybe he had seen something terrible that hid deep in his subconscious. She understood the basis of doctor-patient confidentiality better than anyone on Alpha but she did ask Bob Mathias, an expert in the field, if there was anything she could do. Was there something she should know that might speed John's healing process along?

It was as simple as a man experiencing one too many tragedies, Dr. Mathias told her. The pressure of commanding Earth's moon through deep space was unique to John Koenig. He needed time and when he started to open up she needed to be there for him.

Helena agreed and continued to wait.

* * *

After an uneventful month, Alpha's Commander did seem a little better. He gave orders, his decision making abilities had improved, and he even managed an occasional weak smile.

Annette Fraiser, having gotten through the sorrier part of her grief, apologized to Koenig. She told him she did not mean what she said, knew him to be a good Commander, and hoped he could forgive her.

He did. The improvement – after Annette's vote of confidence – that Helena and the others hoped to see was slow. However, everything appeared on track.

In space they detected a sun with a couple of promising planets that had some interesting potential. That brought smiles onto everyone's faces, including John's.

Unfortunately, in private matters had gotten grim for John and Helena. She was beginning to feel a depression of her own. Alpha's CMO took pills, something she had never done before, to alleviate her unhappiness. John had shown her absolutely no interest since the accident; they hadn't made love and even when she lay next to him, just for comfort, his attention appeared elsewhere.

Then one night there was hope.

John called her to his quarters for supper and romance. He was trying to make amends and she was delighted. They talked and dined together like old times. Then gradually he took her in his arms and they danced slowly; eventually he led her to his bed and they started to make love …

It was beautiful for a time and Helena felt optimism for them as a couple once again … until she looked closely at him as they touched and kissed. He was looking past her, pensively thoughtful, not feeling joy or any form of contentment.

His body, its lack of response told the tale. "I'm sorry, Helena." John whispered.

"John?" Her voice quivered ever so slightly. She didn't understand. It then came to her like a lightning bolt in a clear night sky … He had been with her out of pity … _and to say goodbye._

Maybe for a moment, like Helena, he did imagine they could rekindle a fire but in his heart, as much as he cared for Helena and did not want to see her hurt, John Koenig knew what they had, the beautiful narrative of a man and woman meeting, surviving, falling in love, and living happily ever after on the moon or a new world, was no more.

Tears were in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks as she quickly dressed. Helena left him, speaking no words, feeling humiliated, suffering, but also strangely resolute. She had been patient for so long, too long, and it was heart-breaking yet oddly comforting to finally know the truth.

 _They were over._

He could only lie there in the aftermath, staring at the ceiling, perceiving Helena's deep torment, but he simply could do nothing about it. He felt nothing but regret and as much as he had hoped that an evening with Helena, the woman he imagined as his sole lover for the remainder of his days, would drive away his inner demons – it had failed.

Better to let her get on with her life – without him.

* * *

A month past and now a new planet was before them.

It consisted of water, nearly ninety five percent of the world's surface was covered with H20, but the atmosphere was breathable. _And_ they had received communication, an invitation from planet Irrigatea's leader to come down and explore.

It was a wonderful opportunity.

Helena and John were obliged to work together as they, along with others, took an Eagle to the planet … where a new exciting, emotional, and highly challenging adventure unfolded.

* * *

 **CONTINUE ...**


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

The reconnaissance and meeting was exemplary, the people kind and generous, and their leader was a good well-educated man who listened to the Alphans and gave them as much information as possible. He had his scientists work with theirs and it all appeared very promising.

The people of Irrigatea were all good-looking humanoids with a very long, rich culture.

"Once we believe we were much like you." Said Tetia, Ruler Walas's eldest daughter. Her voice was low, mellow, sensual, and she eyed the Commander with obvious interest. Like the others, she was tall, her hair was fair and tinged slightly green, her complexion unlined, pale like delicate porcelain, and her lips were gold, dewy and inviting. "But over thousands of years, we have evolved."

All of the Irrigateans were slender and graceful – but had something the humans on Moonbase Alpha did not. Over the generations they had developed gills, located just beneath their under arms. There planet, eons ago, had more land but as the centuries passed, as ecological conditions changed, so did their land mass. Their planet was mostly water now and it made an odd sense that its people would change too. Besides this, the Irrigatean people were wholly compatible with the men and women from Earth.

And this seemed a good thing if the Alphans were to make Irrigatea their home. They had time, seven days to recon and commence with Operation Exodus, if Irrigatea proved sufficient and habitable.

The second day exploring and working with the Irrigateans brought concern from Maya. Sitting at her station inside one of their Eagles, she said: "We've noted a high salt and chlorine content in the air and food. It's not particularly dangerous. We can prevent most of the problems we may face with recognized science …"

"But?" Koenig asked her, leaning over one of the chairs, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"We need to do further tests with the atmosphere. It's breathable, of course, but there is an element present that puzzles me."

"What is it, Maya?" Helena asked, glancing once at John who did not meet her eyes.

"I'm not certain." She said, honestly. "It's a component I've never seen before. The Irrigatean scientists have no name for it but say it is as natural to them as oxygen is to us."

Koenig nodded, "Keep on it, Maya."

* * *

Ruler Walas told Koenig he would be willing to give the Alphans a piece of land to farm on and begin their new lives. He told the Commander his people were sincerely interested in establishing friendship, relationships, and "new blood" from their healthy guests.

"Pretty generous." Tony Verdeschi told them a little later. He was standing near a campfire just outside of Eagle 10, the third of four Eagles that were now on the planet's surface. "That piece of land is rich, fertile, and about the size of Rhode Island."

Alan Carter chuckled but with little of his usual enthusiasm. He had been doing an aerial reconnaissance hours earlier. "It makes sense. After all, our children and children's children will be expanding and even Rhode Island may eventually be too small."

"And that worries you, doesn't it, Alan?" Helena had been watching the Australian, warming her hands by the fire, noting the discomfort under his merriment.

Koenig looked from Helena to Carter. She had caught something and, despite their recent past, he still admired her intuitiveness.

Alan nodded, "Look, it seems a good place but there is water _everywhere_ …"

"Reminds me of Australia." Tony quipped., lifting a steaming cup in a cheers gesture.

After a short round of laughter, Alan continued. "I'm just a little worried about what is going to happen after a century or two. We'll expand and there will be no more room left for our people. Or maybe the water level will increase. Population controls may have to be in place and eventually it might become just like Alpha. Our people will have to stop reproducing just to stay alive."

"That won't be for a long time." Vereschi said, "And we all will be long gone by then. We have to have some faith in our descendants. They'll figure it out."

"The Irrigateans obviously did." Maya said but appeared as uncomfortable as Alan as she said it. "The real question remains. Is it worth the risk?"

* * *

The trees were liken to willow, the limbs hanging low with lovely pink leaves. Hidden underneath the prettiness were small berries that tasted like plumbs. After they were cleared to eat the landing party enjoyed their juicy crisp flavors. They were also impressed with their nutritional value.

"High in Vitamins C, D, E and a great source of fiber." Dr. Russell concluded.

Later, Helena looked around their camp but did not see their Commander. He was off again with Tetia, no doubt. The woman had not been shy in displaying her interest in John and after a month of separation, having adjusted to she and John's parting, Helena supposed she should not let it bother her – but it did.

Maya, who was sitting beside Helena, running some soil, leaf and grass samples through a scanner, noted Helena's distracted manner. She saw Tony, Alan and a few of their technicians exploring in the distance but she too did not see John Koenig. "Are you worried?" she asked.

Helena looked at Maya, knowing she would never fool her friend if she lied, "I still think he's still fragile in many ways. I don't want to see John hurt."

"He's a big boy, Helena."

"I know." But her expression betrayed an inner pain.

"We're done here." Maya sudden said, "Why don't we go look for he and Tetia. I can tell him preliminary results."

Helena nodded, grateful.

* * *

They were at the water's edge, a line of willow-like trees twenty meters behind them. Further in were tall colorful shrubs perched near shiny blue sand.

Earth's moon shone in the distance.

"And you say your wife died during a war?" Tetia asked, her expression sympathetic and searching. "You must have been very lonely, John."

"I was." They stopped by a wooden pier and looked out at the water. "For a long time. After a while you do not want to feel that type of pain again."

"Did someone eventually fill the void?" she asked. Then, before he could answer: "Dr. Russell?"

Surprised, he looked at Tetia, "Is it that obvious?"

"I see how she looks at you and how you try not to look at her." Tetia's voice was gentle, "You and she had something special once?"

"Once."

"And now?"

"We've remained friends and colleagues."

"And now it is time for someone _new_ in your life." Tetia's hand reached up and touched his jacketed shoulder.

John was waiting for the woman to ask what happened between he and Helena and was amazed and relieved that it did not seem to matter. "First thing's first. We have to be absolutely certain Irrigatea is a world we can live on …"

"Of course it is." Tetia interrupted, "You can breathe our air, eat our food, and we have already determined our species are compatible. Alphans and Irrigateans will thrive together."

"I hope you are right, Tetia." He looked from the sea to where she stood closely beside him. Tetia truly was a lovely woman and she stirred emotions in him that John thought never to recover. She looked to be in her late twenties but she was actually nearly sixty Earth years old. There were differences in their people, no doubt, but nothing they could not work through if all testing came back positive. He was suddenly aware of how close Tetia had moved in on him, her hand wrapping around his arm.

Despite their age difference she seemed so young ... and desirable.

"You have been sad for too long, John Koenig. Let me sooth your pain and allow hope for a new and unspoiled future."

Before he knew it, they were kissing. Her lips were soft and intoxicating. Yes, he thought, we could live here and be very happy. He encircled Tetia in his arms and allowed the magic of her touch, the warmth of her body, bring him fully back to life.

Maya could not help her gasp but she and Helena were far enough away where John and Tetia did not hear them.

The couple were obviously lost in their own little world so they probably would not have heard them anyway.

Apprehensive, Maya quickly looked at Helena, by her side, who wore a passive mask. She gently touched her shoulder and nearly said something when Helena lift a hand and shook her head in a negative gesture.

"It's okay, Maya. It was bound to happen. It just materialized sooner than I thought." Helena then gulped, turned on her booted heal, and walk quietly back to the camp.

Maya followed her but not before shooting an angry look at the enamored couple.

* * *

 **CONTINUE ...**


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

Day five brought with it the news they had been dreading.

"Incompatibility." Maya sighed. "The component that has no name is a serious fly in our ointment." she said, recalling how Tony once used that phrase. The readings were sitting before her on a makeshift desk just outside of Eagle 10. Breakfast was cooking on their campfire, a nurse and technician tending to it, and the Psychon was surrounded by friends, co-workers, and her Commander. "It won't harm us now but later, say fifty years from now, it could build up in each of our systems and kill us. No telling what it will do to our descendants."

"Helena?" Koenig asked.

She had been working on a hand held scanner, studying the results Computer had deciphered from Maya's calculations. "Confirmed." Helena replied, "It's like a layer of slime or plaque clogging our arteries. Sadly no form of healthy eating or exercise will save us from it. We can only hope, over time, we and the planet's doctors come up with a cure."

"I don't understand." Verdeschi appeared annoyed, "The Irrigateans are not affected. Their people have lived here for a half million years."

"And have adapted." Helena concurred. "We are much the same but there are differences, this being one of them."

" _Could_ we adapt?" Koenig asked.

"Too few of us, Commander. Too short of time." Maya said. Perhaps an Alphan mixing with an Irrigatean native could produce a child immune from the component – and, as Helena said, the Irrigatean scientists have said in years to come they might come up with a cure for we Alphans. But they cannot be sure."

Helena added, with a sigh - "There are no guarantees."

"In other words if we stay we could be risking the lives of _all_ the Alphans." Alan took a breath and looked at Koenig, "If you want my opinion, we should all go back to the moonbase. And before you think I'm being rash …" he quickly added, "I talked to some of the Irrigateans and they agree with me about my theory. Sooner or later this planet is going to be completely covered with water."

Maya somewhat reluctantly acquiesced, "It may not happen for hundreds of years but it will happen. I have been doing some calculating and while the Irrigateans, with their gills, may survive for a while they too could be in trouble."

"How can they in good conscience invite us to live here if …?" Verdeschi started.

"They plan on building under water structures." Koenig said, "I talked with many of the planet's top technicians and engineers, one of which is Ruler Walas son, Seail, and they showed me schematics, blue prints, and some are already in the processes of being built. They say in the next ten years one will be operational and self-sufficient."

"Sound familiar?" Verdeschi asked.

"It will be like living on another Moonbase Alpha but under water." Koenig said.

Helena noted that he seemed deeply disturbed by this development but also appeared to be struggling with something else that was not quite as apparent; At least not to the others. She wondered if it had something to do with Tetia.

Maya and the others nodded, "It may be more secure, the air piped in from the atmosphere around us. And their building materials are excellent, along with an advanced technology …"

"It comes down to our people. Do they want to live like this, have their children's children live under the water in a bubble, or take their chances in outer space?" Alan surmised.

Once again, Helena looked up at John – wondering what he was thinking. And once again – he did not meet her eyes.

* * *

The vote was finalized and the landing party heard from those on Alpha within an hour after Koenig's piped-in message. He explained in detail that life on Irrigatea _could_ work but clearly added it was also unclear if, in their lifetime, they could adapt. It could also be a disaster, he said, but if they trusted in the Irrigatean scientists – along with their own – a solution might be possible. Perhaps a few could stay on the planet if they wanted to risk it but if the vote was too close to call, if they were still confused, he would make the final decision for all personnel.

As it turned out, the Commander did not have to decide. The Alphans voted overwhelmingly to stay on Moonbase Alpha. They wanted to take their chances in deep space.

Three of the four Eagles were sent back to the moon, fresh supplies, a remarkable array of minerals, flora and fauna in tow. It was thought that, all things considered, the Alphans could have done worse.

The remaining Eagle, consisting of the command crew, stayed to do a little more studying, exchanging information with the Irrigateans, and they were also asked to attend a lavish supper the following day.

The party was Ruler Walas way of apologizing, hoping there was no animosity between Alphans and Irrigateans. Despite Commander Koenig's assurance that no ill will was exchanged, Walas still felt the need to show his appreciation. He told them there would be rooms prepared in the palace for them not just to change in – for the affair was to be formal – but to sleep in that final evening. He understood they would have to leave on the seventh day.

The Alphans accepted the kind invitation.

* * *

Helena sat on the pier, a piece of dried seaweed between her fingers, and she looked out at the water, marveling at its pure beauty. She hadn't done something like this since she was a child, her legs dangling over the wooden dock, her boots beside her. Her feet were not in the water, merely dangling above it, but she enjoyed the peaceful splashing against the wooden legs of the landing. She smiled while seeing the fish – pink, green and yellow – swimming below in the crystal clear water. They were alien, like nothing she had seen before, but appeared so peaceful.

Distracted, Helena suddenly felt a presence behind her and was surprised to see the Commander looking down at her, "John?" she queried. They hadn't been alone together for a long time. It seemed strange and a little uncomfortable.

Carefully, he sat down beside her and crossed his legs. They did not say anything for a count of thirty second when Koenig cleared his throat and spoke with a somewhat hesitant edge. "I wanted you to know before anyone else …"

She looked at him and felt her heartbeat quicken in dread. "What?"

"I _may_ not be returning to Alpha."

Stunned, Helena could only stare at him, speechless.

"I've been asked to stay here, to help with the design and construction of the under-water cities, and I think I may do that."

"John," Helena found her voice, "Your place is on Alpha. You should be with your people."

"There was a time I would agreed with you, Helena. But more and more I think Alpha will do very well without me."

"That's ridiculous." Helena tried hard to keep her voice calm, "You are Alpha's Commander. We need you."

"A job Tony can do very well."

"Have you forgotten the potential danger here …?" It then came to Helena that Walas invitation was not the only reason John wanted to stay. "Tetia." She nearly whispered and knew she got it right when he looked from the water directly at her, finally meeting her eyes after weeks of avoiding them. "You are staying to be with her."

He was quiet for a moment then, "Partly. She wants me and, I can't lie to you Helena, she makes me feel things …"

"… that I could never make you feel?" Try as she might Helena could not keep the hurt from her voice.

"No." John turned slightly and placed a hand on Helena's shoulder, "I loved you. I really did, Helena. But now things are different; have changed. I need you to try and understand how important it is for me to move on. My life on Moonbase Alpha is over. Irrigatea and its people want and need me … and I need what they are proposing; to be a part of a whole new civilization … even if it is imperfect. I have faith in their science. I'll live a long life here."

 _And he also needs an escape._ "And you honestly believe the people of Alpha, all those you will be abandoning, do not need you?"

"No, Helena. They don't need me. I am a Commander, a figure-head, and the loss of me will hardly make a difference in the running of the moonbase."

She wanted to scream _"It's not true!"_ but could not. He was resolute in his desertion. He was disguising being a coward with thoughts of necessity and a new alien love, even if he would not admit it. And what kind of woman understood that his life could be endangered on her world but wanted him here anyway?

Helena wondered what was happening in his mind. Why could she not reach him? She never suspected John was so low as to believe he needed to run from his command. Yet, she also felt that Tetia, her alien allure, was a big factor in taking him away from Alpha, his friends and – _yes_ – even her. Perhaps the Irrigateans had magic in their kisses. "I hope if this is something you truly decide to do, John, that you do not discover you have made a terrible mistake. Because there will be no coming back once the moon is away."

"I've been thinking about it long and hard, Helena. I'm still thinking about it."

She looked away from him, miserable.

"I need to go talk with Tony." He said after a few moments of silence and got to his feet. "Do you understand why I had to tell you before everyone else?" he asked, looking down at her. She said nothing, merely looked out at the ocean. His voice was gentle as he murmured, "Because I still care about you, Helena, and did not want you to hear it from someone else before I could tell you. I owe you that."

"Thank you, John." She said in a small voice, continuing to look outward. It was the ultimate rejection, to be abandoned by your one time lover, the man you still loved, for another woman and another planet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

He waited for a few more seconds before turning and walking down the pier to their encampment.

Helena closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands.

She did not notice, through her despair, that the lovely colorful fish she had been appreciating minutes before were now baring sharp teeth. Hungry or merely working on instinct, they were attempting to snap at the bottom of her distant feet. They calmed when she slipped on her boots, got to her feet, and walked from the landing.

* * *

Not far away, Tetia and her brother, Seail, had watched the scene from the balcony of her bedroom. They had a perfect view of the beach and ocean from where they stood. While they could not hear what was said it was disturbing enough for Tetia to see her potential paramour, John Koenig, sitting in such close proximity with his past lover, Helena Russell.

Tetia glanced at her attractive older brother, heir to the throne of Irrigatea, and said, "I need you to do me a favor."

The man chuckled ever so slightly. He had a drink in his hand, cuzi-root berries fermented in a lovely wine, "Why not get Trey to do it for you. Your little love-struck tag-along will do anything you ask, sister."

"Because I need someone like you, handsome and a good speaker, a scoundrel, to keep Dr. Russell distracted until she leaves in a couple days."

"Jealous?" he asked glibly.

"Let's just say I'm cautious. John Koenig _is_ mine but the past has a way of clouding men's minds."

"Well, it will be a pleasure. She is quite lovely and I'm sure my charms will not be lost on her." Seail sipped his drink. "Are you certain Koenig is as enamored of you as you suspect?"

"He better be." Tetia nearly hissed, "I plan on him being the father of our children."

Seail looked from the lights on the beach, brightening in the twilight, to his sister.

His children, when Seail got around to having them in twenty or thirty years, would be the true rulers of their world. That would be after their father's two hundred year reign. Seail planned on living a long and productive life.

Both he and Tetia would be found legitimate partners of the purest Irrigatea blood.

Tetia was young and often not of sound mind. She did not see or _want_ to see the big picture. She would never have John Koenig's children. Only off-spring of true Irrigatea blood were in line. No amount of arguing with their father would change that.

John Koenig, no matter what she or he thought, would only ever be her plaything. He was a lover, probably to be shared by many lower Irrigatea women, to build up their population once the underwater cities were completed, and he would watch her marry another.

And one day, he knew, his sister would grow tired of Koenig - as she had with so many men in the past.

* * *

 **to be continued ...**


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

They walked from their base camp to the palace, making certain the Eagle was sealed and the campfire completely doused. For the most part the journey was a quiet one, none of their team quite understanding John Koenig.

Granted its people appeared kind and Tetia was certainly beautiful but the planet itself was unreliable. Koenig had a good head on his shoulders and he was always loyal to his command and people in the past. There was even expectation from some that he and Helena would reconcile.

 _Why_ was he considering living on this unpredictable world?

Koenig assured the landing party, all his friends, he was still thinking about it and they would have his final answer the following day, before they left the planet. Still, John strongly implied that he _was_ going to make Irrigatea his home. He would miss them all should that be his final decision. He only asked that they try to comprehend. It was not an easy decision for him.

It was hard not to feel betrayed.

Alan was quite verbal when it came to his opinion about John's decision. "Are you bloody out of your mind?" he demanded.

"I know the risks, Alan." Koenig assured him by the campfire the evening before. "I'm not going into this blind …"

"I'm not so sure that is true, John." Tony concurred, face aloof bur teetering on anger. He considered Koenig his best friend.

While the men discussed, eventually coming to an unhappy medium, Maya stayed silent. She merely listened and imagined another friend's suffering. She had no doubt John already spoke with Helena. Maya knew he was looking for her earlier in the evening.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw her friend's silhouette slowly walking toward the camp. If Helena had not shown when she did Maya would have gone looking for her. As it was, Helena acknowledged no one as she passed the campfire. She simply climbed the short steps and walked into the Eagle, turning in for the night.

Now, as they approached the palace, marveling at its immenseness, the smooth stone and gorgeous gardens surrounding the structure, the Alphans were greeted buy Ruler Walas, his wife Aquine, and their adult children.

"So happy to finally meet you." Aquine called, appearing nearly as young as her daughter. The woman's hair was up, nearly in a bouffant style, also tinged green but a few shades darker than either her husbands or Tetia. The gown she wore was an elegant gold and her jewels were exquisite.

"John!" Tetia rounded her father and came to Koenig, taking his arm and hand, squeezing both gently. "We are going to have such a wonderful time this evening!" she enthused, "Let me show you around our home."

Maya glanced at Helena and noted her stoicism as they moved forward into the huge structure. However, she also was not looking at either John or Tetia. Helena's vision was purposely straight ahead, apparently on Walas as he spoke with Carter and Verdeschi on either side of him.

It was not until Seail approached her that Helena seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Dr. Russell, I have been wanting to make your acquaintance for some time." He said, "I see you are just as stunning close-up as you are from the window of my palace game-room." he chuckled.

He was an extraordinarily handsome man – muscular and well groomed - and despite herself Helena gently smiled and took his arm when he presented it to her. Then, as they walked inside she said, "You've been spying on me?" Her tone was not unfriendly.

"Not exactly. But it is not often a picturesque, unique woman such as yourself comes calling."

"Picturesque, am I?" Again, Helena smiled, nearly amused by his charm.

As if on cue, Maya cleared her throat. Honestly, she was not sure she liked striking Seail, even if he was a powerful Ruler in training, flirting with her friend. Helena was already vulnerable, although no one would think so by looking at her. She was handling the situation and Seail quite well. However, Maya knew inside she was experiencing emotional chaos. Observing John with Tetia could not be easy. The Psychon did not want to see Helena harmed further.

"This is Maya. She is our Science Officer." Helena introduced.

Seail tore his eyes away from Helena to greet Maya. "Yes, I've seen you working with Dr. Jetty, our lead scientist. He seems very impressed with your knowledge."

"She is from the planet Psychon." Helena clarified. "There science is, indeed, quite advanced."

He shook his head, "Never heard of it but it is nice to see Earth is not the only planet to retain lovely and intelligent women." Once again Seail's attention was on Helena although he spoke to both women, "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you ladies to the dinner this evening?"

"I have an escort." Maya said deadpan, folding her arms and staring suspiciously at the man. He did not seem to notice her distain as his hands took both of Helena's.

"Very well. Then it is just you and me, Doctor." Reluctantly, he released her hands when Walas called to him, asking him to come over and speak with Koenig and himself. "Tonight, Helena." he whispered and departed.

"He's trouble." Maya said, unashamedly.

"Maya, he's harmless." Helena replied, moving from the foyer into the opulent common hall. "You might be surprised to know I've dealt with his kind before. And …" Helena hesitated ever so slightly, "I'm not going to lie. It's nice to be courted occasionally. Even if nothing will ever come from it."

Maya did not look so sure, "I think he wants more than courting …"

Helena looked at her, "And if he does, is that such a bad thing?"

Maya appeared stunned for a moment, "Helena!" She said, genuinely surprise.

"It's not as if I'm taken, Maya. As a matter of fact, I feel like I haven't been with someone for quite a while. Maybe I will never be in a relationship again." She looked over to where John was talking with Walas and Seail. Tetia was there too, holding John's arm and taking in the conversation. "Why not enjoy the attention while it's here?"

Maya did not know what to say. Helena was lonely and heartbroken, she knew. But she did want to feel desired, like any woman. With an inward sigh, Maya gave in. It was one night. What could happen in a single night?

* * *

The palace was gorgeous with vaulted ceilings carved out of the finest stone and what appeared to be marble finishes. Large chandeliers adorned the bigger rooms and golden wall sconces lighted the long halls.

Upstairs, walking down one of those halls, Tony, Alan, and Trey examined the decorative tapestries.

They were fascinating, showing the history of Irrigatea all the way back to an ancient form of being called the Gynth; A fish-like creature with sharp teeth that swam first then eventually crawled out of the ocean to become the seed of the Irrigatea people.

Tetia's servant, a short and slightly too thin man, told them about how their ancestors, thousands of years ago, were quite brutal and savage, nearly causing their own extinction.

"And you still have gills?" Carter asked in the form of a comment.

"Our evolution had us completely human at one point, very much like yourselves, but then …" Trey paused, suddenly frightened he might have revealed something confidential.

"You were fully human but now you have gills, like your ancestors did? Are your people reverting, Trey?" Carter asked.

"No!" Trey was quick, "It just became a necessity. As you have pointed out, our world is mostly water."

"What about the under-water cities …"

Before he could be questioned further Trey brought the men to their rooms and told them formal clothes had been readied for the evening. Now, they could rest and prepare.

He was then quickly away from them.

Alan and Tony looked at one another before they stepped into their rooms. Maya might have her own theories but, more than that, John Koenig needed to know about Trey's little slip-up.

* * *

 **CONTINUE ...**


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

John Koenig was unavailable to his people for most of the day, his attention completely coveted by Tetia and Walas, They were walking through the primary gardens, an Irrigatean on either side of him, endeavoring to ease the Commander's mind and make his unconfirmed decision more tangible.

Koenig did try to politely break free. He told them he should devote some time to his people, seeing as how this could be their last full day together.

Privately, John was not happy. Tony, Alan and Maya refused to understand his reasoning. It was beyond them and he did not want his friends to leave Irrigatea angry or indifferent to a rational man's need for security; to live on a world where the uncertainty of a future and imminent death were but a memory.

Yes he was running away, Koenig could see that now, but in his mind he was doing it for the betterment of Moonbase Alpha … Could they not see he was unfit to be their Commander?

The only thing he could bring to his people was pain and devastation!

* * *

 _Helena_ … When he looked at her he saw Jean. The death of his wife so long ago had stopped John in his tracks. He could barely function for months.

Then, after the Eagle accident all he could think about was the potential for death and destruction on Moonbase Alpha. He could not get it out of his head, seeing it in a constant loop, and the ever increasing nightmares were nearly debilitating.

Helena was at the center of most of them, being mauled and torn apart as he stood and ineffectually watched it happen. Every night she died horribly in one disaster or another. And just before he awoke John heard the same six words: _"It is your fault, John Koenig."_

He told Dr. Mathias about it and was advised that the night-frights would go away - but they continued.

Then Alpha came to Irrigatea and for the first time in weeks he slept during the night peacefully. That was how John initially knew the planet was special. Then Tetia came to him, her beauty and openness bewitching him, making John feel secure, needed, and so much like the man he wanted to be. He had a purpose here.

How could he not believe that this was where he was supposed to be? On Irrigatea, away from death and destruction, he could be whole once again. John Koenig could make a new life for himself, wed a lovely woman, have children, and prosper!

And Alpha could move on without him, his people finding their own world to finally inhabit. It was for the best. If only his friends could understand …

* * *

"You will have all evening to talk with them, John." Tetia assured, "Besides you did say you were anxious to absorb our culture and learn new things. We are a very agriculturally inclined people." She waved at a fruit tree, one of hundreds on the palace property, as they passed.

"She speaks the truth, Commander!" Walas declared cheerily as they strolled through a maze with tall hedges. "Our people, who are not scientists or technically inclined, grow crops, farm animals and most of our subordinate women are in some way involved with garments, kitchenware and other necessities. We have sixty servants in our palace ..."

Koenig nodded vaguely, a little indifferent to the boasting of his host. He said, "And with such a large expanse of water I imagine fishing is also a large part of your economy."

"Not as much as you might think." Tetia answered, her expression slightly disturbed.

"Why not?" John wondered.

She spoke with him as she might a schoolboy, "Would you want to eat your ape-like cousins, John?"

He was not sure Tetia was joking.

"We do harvest sea-lettuce and some shellfish." Walas conceded but appeared a little uncomfortable with the topic.

Dispensing with the subject, feeling he might have committed a blunder of some kind. Eventually, if he stayed, he would learn their ways. Koenig said, "I've met some of your scientists, men and women with great minds, and also the people in your court. Still, I haven't been introduced to your everyday ordinary people. Suppose that will come in time." He was about to say he would enjoy meeting new Irrigateans and making friends when both Tetia and Walas laughed as if he had voiced some silliness. "Did I say something funny?" he wondered.

"You are the Commander of a moonbase, a leader, practically royalty, and a very fine man, John." Tetia flattered, "With any luck, darling, except for the palace workers you will never have to encounter those fools."

"Fools?" Koenig was genuinely flummoxed.

"Tetia, you should be kinder." Walas warned, "Just because they do not have the breeding, bloodline, and advantages that are ours it is no excuse to speak critically of our people."

Looking between the two Koenig suddenly had a bad feeling.

"There are times I simply cannot help it." She complained with an unattractive sour face. "They are _not_ like us."

"What is wrong with them?" Koenig asked, tentatively.

The look on Walas's face was nearly unreadable, "Nothing really. We _need_ them. They do their jobs well but like all of their kind they were born to serve and are …"

"What?" John slowed his pace, a little afraid of what he might hear.

"They are _inferior_." Tetia said, appearing very comfortable with her words.

Koenig looked once again from Tetia to Walas, waiting for the elder to chastise his daughter. This time he did not, obviously as comfortable as Tetia with the description. John inwardly sighed as they moved on.

* * *

"Maya, I think this is perfect with that dress." From a drawer by her side, Helena pulled out an appealing choker with a silver stone. She handed it over to her friend and could not help a chuckle as Maya eagerly took the jewelry from her and quickly snapped the choker around her slim neck, smiling all the while.

The Psychon's gown had a lovely scooped neckline with slightly off the shoulder, somewhat puffy, sleeves. A silky material cinched tightly at her slender waist, allowing the long pleated skirt to dramatically fall to the floor. Her auburn hair was pulled back with a tiara. Small, splendid stones that looked like diamonds decorated the swirls and straight lines of the piece.

"You are the image of a Psychon princess. If Tony does not notice you then he's blind!" Helena stood, watching Maya admire herself in a full length mirror.

In a direct contrast to Maya's silks and satins, Helena found a sleek Earth-like 1920s style gown with thin straps at the shoulders and a straight, loose profile flowing to the floor. The gown was light green, to go with her eyes, and small pink and white gems were sewn in striking rows up and down the frock. The back dipped low and showed off her beautifully polished shoulders to their best advantage, appearing sensuous yet somehow refined.

 _Elegant_ , Maya thought, _and very noble_. "You must wear those pearls, Helena." Maya saw them in the jewelry box. Two long rows with matching combs that would make a gorgeous accent to Helena's hair.

It wasn't often the ladies had a chance to dazzle. On Alpha it was nearly unheard of unless a truly special occasion was celebrated, so they took benefit of the pretties they were offered.

Watching Helena as she applied a rose colored lipstick, Maya suspected she was also going to remind the Commander what he would be missing. Perhaps it was self-indulgent but lately Maya, always a supporter of her Commander, felt John needed prompting - shown the error of his ways.

Helena, on the other hand, had the need to feel "picturesque" as Seail had called her. And on this night - when she really needed it most - Helena was a truly beautiful woman, Maya thought with satisfaction.

* * *

A small orchestra played music, gentle and rhythmic pieces that reminded the newcomers of Earth; sandy beaches, breezes blowing, summer cook-outs, and tropical drinks of pineapple and cocoanut.

The men gathered in the hall during early evening, drinks in hand, engaged in conversation before their fine meal began. All were wearing slightly tight but very impressive suits; Tony and Alan wore grey jackets and John in royal blue.

Koenig was happy to see them and spoke earnestly of what he hoped to develop on the planet should he stay. However, he did sight some reluctance too; an odd prejudice or elitism he had not counted on.

It was the perfect opportunity for Tony and Alan to tell him their suspicions. Grimly, they spoke of Trey's slip-up earlier in the day and their doubts. Not all was aboveboard on Irrigatea. "We just thought you needed to know, John." Alan spoke lowly.

"You think they're reverting? Going back to what they once were?" Koenig tried to wrap his mind around it.

"I talked with Maya very briefly about it before she and Helena went in to dress. She told me it could be a temporary. The Irrigateans may stop here, as they are, and over the centuries go back to either being fully human or …" he paused and looked uneasily at John, " … or they could become sea-people again in another thousand years."

"Very iffy." John whispered.

"But a distinct possibility, John." Alan said, "And don't you think that is something they should have told us, especially _you_ , when we were deciding if we could live here?"

"Not only that," Verdeschi was firm, "If this planet is completely under water in a century or two isn't it more likely they will do the sea-creature conversion over becoming human again? What need would they have for those under-water cities then?"

More and more, Koenig was beginning to have his doubts about Irrigateans, their culture, and most especially he was wondering if the attraction he felt for Tetia was blinded by his need to get away from his troubles on Moonbase Alpha.

Helena would have told him as much … and her words with him on the pier, tender, despondent, and full of pain now rang in his ears. He had ben asking for understanding and all this time Helena had merely requested the same. And he had pushed her away, as he had mistakenly felt his friend were doing to him. He needed to talk with her ...

"Tony, you never came to get me." Maya approached, glorious in her red gown and tiara, and smiled at the men, gauging their reactions which were obvious.

Taken aback by the vision before him, Tony said: "I'm sorry. You look spectacular." He leaned over and gave her a gently peck on the cheek, "Alan and I needed to talk with John and …"

A bell was rung, calling all of the guests into their large dining and dance area. It was a huge open space near the main staircase.

As they walked to the table John asked Maya lowly, "Where is Helena?"

"She will be down soon, Commander." Unable to help a small simper as Tony pulled her to a chair to sit beside him.

* * *

 **Continue ...**


	6. Chapter 6

(6)

He tried with great difficulty to keep his eyes from her.

The minute Helena arrived, walking down the long staircase with Seail on her arm, wearing that stunning gown; his were not the only eyes that became enraptured with the beauty before them.

"Wow." He heard Alan say then spotted him looking in her direction. And there were other murmurs and greetings as the couple came closer.

Perhaps some of the titterings were for the prince but Koenig had his doubts. Helena was simply too spectacular.

Koenig continued to watch as Seail, wearing a maroon waistcoat and tight black trousers, moved to the far end of their long table, pulling a chair out for Helena. He placed her close to him, _uncomfortably_ close John thought. He then took his own seat at the end of the table. His father, Walas, sat at the opposite end, at the head with Aquine on one side and a noble, Seshuay was his name, on the other. Koenig was only a few chairs away from Walas.

Tetia, who had seated herself next to John, tapped his hand gently. She could see where he was staring and was displeased. Koenig sheepishly smiled at her, perceiving how Tetia was also wearing finery and appeared fresh and lovely.

"She's is quite exquisite, isn't she?" Seshuay, the nobleman commented. His mustache seemed to recoil with excitement.

It took Koenig a moment to realize he was speaking of Helena, noting where John's attention had gravitated.

"The Psychon woman is also superb. Oh, to have such beautiful women on Irrigatea …" He glanced at a visibly indignant Tetia and quickly added, "There are so few like our own princess here."

It was Tetia's brother's attention that troubled him most. John watched as his hand slid over the lace covered table-top and rested on hers. Helena smiled gently, obviously enjoying the attention; an honest form of magnetism she had not experienced from anyone – least of all himself – lately. Seail was handsome and wealthy. What woman would not feel flattered?

The courses came one right after another; soups, meats, vegetables, breads, sauces, then fruits and sweets. And in and around them all was fermented drink. No one found a glass empty at any time. The servants were ordered to keep everyone happy, including a few randy noblemen and women who thought nothing of patting or squeezing both male and female servers behinds at any random time while they filled their glasses.

Verdeschi glanced once at John, a little uneasy with the familiarity and what seemed a lack of respect.

Then dancing began at Aquine's request, the orchestra playing gentle but rhythmic music. Instead of dancing with her husband she floated into the arms of a young man who appeared skilled and deserving of his queen's attention. Others, including Tony and Maya, joined her on the dance floor.

John felt it a little uncomfortable, especially when he saw Seail take Helena's hand and he led her out as well. He watched as she swayed in his arms. It occurred to John that she had not once looked his way during the meal.

"Have you made up your mind yet, John?" Walas asked, sipping from his wine glass.

Koenig knew what he was referring to, "Very close." he said.

Somewhere during the evening, probably around his forth drink, a sick feeling overcame Koenig. Was Seail attempting to get Helena to stay on Irrigatea with _him_?

When he watched the couple dance together, saw the handsome prince whisper in her ear, he wondered if Seail was asking her to be his bride. John doubted she would, especially if her former lover planned to stay here with his new lover, but the possibility, the very idea of Helena living with and making love to another man was jarring and completely loathsome to Koenig.

His mind was abuzz and John was angry that Helena was taking up so much of his attention. Tomorrow at this time he might not ever see her again! Why was his mind being so damn obsessive? Sadly, he thought he knew why and felt foolish.

What John Koenig did not see was Tetia, looking at him as he gazed longingly at Helena. He had barely spoken five words to her that evening. She knew he did not mean to be rude but there was so much pressing-in on his mind. _And that woman_ … She was not making matters easy.

Tetia had wanted Seail to distract her and he was doing an excellent job but she had not counted on Helena Russell's natural charm wafting about the dining and dancing hall, driving John to distraction. It was maddening and something had to be done. John still had not made up his mind entirely. Was he going to stay with her on Irrigatea or not? There was only one way she could be certain he would stay …

The same jealousy Tetia had experienced while watching John supposedly saying goodbye to the doctor on the pier the night before slowly boiled to the surface. She was not at all content and the red she was seeing made Maya's gown appear pale by comparison.

* * *

It was late. The supper was over, music had closed down, the orchestra putting away their instruments, and the guests had mostly left. A few were staying the night in the palace, including the Alphans, but most were in the east wing whereas Koenig and the Alphans were given the north wing of the immense home.

There was a little humor as servants had to help both Ruler Walas and Aquine upstairs to their beds, the drink and merriment having gotten the better of them. There was a little conversation outside in the hall, as goodbyes were said. Tony, Alan and Maya gently waved their goodnight to John and headed up the staircase. They would see him in the morning.

John had lost sight of Helena and Seail but heard they were getting fresh air out in the garden.

Tetia had taken his arm and walked with him up the stairs to his own bedroom. In the hall, just outside of the door, they held one another loosely. "It was wonderful, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes." He had to agree. The company was good, the food delicious if a little rich for his blood, the room decorated lavishly for important guests, and everyone appeared to have had a great time.

Her slender hands massaged his shoulders through the royal blue jacket. "How would you like for me to spend the night with you, John darling?" she asked, her tone nearly too simple for the profound moment she felt they needed to experience.

He smiled gently, "You make it tempting but I am not sure your father would approve. We haven't even made anything official yet." Then he added before she could interrupt, "Besides, if I stay here on Irrigatea we will have all the time in the world to be together."

John watched as she pouted slightly. It was at times like this that he found it difficult to believe the woman had lived nearly twenty years longer than himself. She seemed like such a child.

"If you say so …" Then she smiled, and pulled gently back from him. "But the first night we do spend together, John Koenig, will be so superlative you will not want me to get up from our bed in the morning. You will just want to lay there with me – _forever_."

Doubt seized his mind but he said, "Something to look forward to." in a whispered and gently brushed her lips with his.

Tetia left him, turning to walk down the long dark hall out of view.

Koenig was about to turn the handle of his bedroom door when he heard a familiar giggle and the swiping of feet on the carpeted floor underneath them. He stepped into the room but left the door slightly ajar to listen.

"You truly are a magnificent lady." he said a bit too loudly.

Helena sushed him. People were trying to sleep. Fatigued, she then leaned against the wall next to her bedroom door and smiled gently, "You are very kind, Seail. I had a wonderful time. Thank you."

"I know your Commander plans to stay. Did you ever consider it yourself?"

John could hear the hesitancy and a little sadness in her voice.

"My people need me on Alpha. I have no place here."

"I could give you a place, a home, and I would take care of you." Seail urged, genuine in his offer. "You are a brilliant woman and your medical skill would serve you and the rest of us well on Irrigatea. I could …'

"And all the while all I would have to be is your mistress?" Helena shook her head back and forth, "No. As charming as you are, Seail, I am far more than that."

"Indeed, you are."

There was a pause and John thought he heard a muffle then a gasp of air. _Was he kissing her?_ Suddenly, a ripple of jealousy bolted through him and John nearly swung open the door to confront them in the hall.

But then he heard Helena speak.

"You will just have to make do with the hundreds of fine-looking court ladies that think you are a god." She suggested gently.

"I won't soon forget you, Helena." He said and meant it. "Goodnight."

Koenig could hear his retreating steps.

Helena took a breath, watching him move away, and nearly turned to go into her room when she thought she heard a noise. It was the scraping of a door hinge and in the dim light of the wall sconces she saw Koenig approach her, "John?"

"I'm sorry. I've been wanting to speak with you all night."

"About what?" She looked closely at him, admiring the fit of the suit they had given to him. Lean John Koenig cut a very handsome figure and during those moments at the supper, when he was not looking at her, she was definitely looking at him.

Sadly, Helena had to admit that he and Tetia looked glorious together. She wanted them to appear ridiculous but they did not. John was every inch a dashing royal, perhaps even better than the current rulers, and would make a great husband for any princess.

He had wanted to talk with her, to once again tell her about all the grief he had caused her and apologize, but here and now it seemed silly. Instead, Koenig told Helena what Alan and Tony spoke of, how they had concerns that the Irrigateans were reverting into what their ancestors once were. _Sea-creatures._ He was nearly please to see her concerned reaction, to hear her medical views on the matter, until Helena asked him a question.

"And what does that mean to _you_? Will you be staying or going back with us to the moon?"

He gulped slightly, hesitating. "I am going to talk further with Walas about it tomorrow morning. If I'm not satisfied I leave with the Eagle."

"And if you are you will stay?"

"I suppose." But he did not feel or look so certain.

Perhaps it was the drink that was making Helena feel so bold, knowing she looked fantastic and John had noticed, so she stepped a few paces forward and said: "And I am to wave goodbye to you from the opened Eagle hatch, wishing you well, and hoping you will have many fine sons and daughters with Tetia?" Helena shook her head back and forth in a gently negative motion.

Koenig could smell the fragrance of the sweet but compelling perfume she wore. It reminded him of a gift Taybor once gave to her and seemed to bring out similar responses.

Helena said, "If I am going to say goodbye to you, John Koenig, it is going to be here and now, where it is quiet, we are alone, and you will know just how much I will miss you."

With that, she leaned forward, lifting herself up on her toes and slipped her arms up his lapels, her hands behind his neck, fingers touching his hair. Helena kissed him hard, lips parting beneath his, and he could do nothing but respond.

Maybe it was the drink that had a hold of them both but he could not help lifting her and practically crushing Helena's trim body to his own, feeling the prickle of the fine gems sewn into her gown. He wanted her and needed her right now and, dear God, he had missed her.

He had nearly forgotten this hunger and excitement!

All those weeks of ignoring her, watching her suffer while he languished is self-pity was now agonizing to Koenig. She deserved so much better than what he gave her but, damn it, if Helena were to forgive him he would be content. He would spend his days proving to her that he was worthy of not just her respect and love but his command.

Only when he whispered, "I love you, Helena." did she pull back, putting hands on his chest to give them distance.

"Don't say that, John, unless you really mean it." She whispered. Then, "I'm going to give you the night to think about what we just did here, what you said, and if you genuinely think it's true." It took every ounce of self-control to say what she did because what Helena really wanted was for him to drag her into his bedroom where they could make passionate love.

Yet, what she said to Seail rang true. Helena Russell was no plaything. As difficult as it was for both of them, Koenig's final decision would be the starting point of either a fresh relationship with Helena on Moonbase Alpha – or a new life on Irrigatea with Tetia.

The ball was in his court.

"Goodnight, John." She whispered, running gentle fingers along his left cheek, then backing up and turning the handle of her bedroom door. "Until tomorrow."

He stood and watched the door close behind her.

John Koenig had already made his decision.

* * *

Like a beast whose eyes glowed in the night, prowling the forest for its prey, she moved forward. Tetia hid herself down the darkened hall. No one had seen her, least of all John and Helena.

Her fury was piqued and she could nearly feel the white hot flames of implicit infidelity burn her skin. _How could this have happened?!_ Tetia had wanted to believe she could keep John on her own, using her body and charisma, but it was not to be.

Never had he kissed her like that disruptive harlot, Helena Russell! He was forcing her to do something vile but it was the only way she was going to keep John on Irrigatea.

And Dr. Russell, despite her splendor and importance, was going to pay for his and her betrayal!

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

 _ **(Thank you for your comments! I appreciate each and every single one! Hope this story is meeting with your expectations!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

(7)

She heard a knock on her bedroom door. It awakened Helena and she sat up in her large, comfortable bed. The Irrigatea luxuriousness seemed often so old fashion, as with their furnishings and manners, but it was coupled with advancements the Alphans had only just been introduced to. She looked toward the bedroom window and saw it was still dark, their moon shining round but quickly moving away from Irrigatea.

John's decision would have to come in mere hours.

Another knock came. "Doctor?" the door opened ever so slightly. "Please forgive me but it is an emergency."

The lights automatically flickered on to a gentle glow and Helena saw one of the servants. She recalled Trey was his name. "What is wrong?" she asked, holding her bed sheets up to her chest. She wore a nightdress left at the foot of her bed last night when she came in after speaking with John. It was lovely but cut a bit lower than she was comfortable with in mixed company.

"One of your people has been hurt. Down at the beach. Too much to drink and there was an accident. The Commander is there and told me to get you."

Helena prevented a gasp. "I will be right there."

"I will wait for you."

As quickly as she could Helena dressed in her Alphan uniform and jacket and quickly pulled on her boots. Her head felt a little heavy, the merriment of the party still somewhat with her, but her reflexes and sense of alarm was sharp.

By the time she made it outside the sun was just beginning to peak out over the horizon. In a world made mostly of water the fog was thick and she had to tread carefully but Helena relaxed a little when Trey handed her a lighted stick, a sort of flashlight, so she could make her way down to the sand.

Helena looked up and down the coastline and, as difficult as it was to see, she could make out the waves cresting onto the beach. However, she saw no one, not even John, and grew apprehensive. "Trey …?" she started to question.

"Here!" he called, climbing the ladder to the wooden jetty, the platform Helena herself had sat on when John told her he was thinking about staying on Irrigatea.

She shook the thought from her mind and followed Trey. "Someone fell in?" she questioned as they quickly walked.

"Yes …" he hesitated, "The other woman … Maya? She came out with Mr. Verdeschi this morning and became dizzy. She was still feeling the effects of too much drink. She fell … The Commander is waiting for you."

 _Wait._ Helena slowed her pace. "Maya fell in the water?"

Maya had drank much less than herself last night and was showing no signs of inebriation when Helena last saw her. As a matter of fact, she told Helena she was going up to bed because they would all need rest for tomorrow's journey and she wanted a clear head to go over a few details with the Eagle's on-board computer.

"The current was too much for her. Mr. Verdeschi had to pull her out. She is unconscious and breathing shallowly."

By the time they reached the pier's end, the fog lifting as the Sun starting warming their world, Helena saw there was no one there. She shut off her flashlight and looked at Trey, his eyes averted. Helena asked: "Why are you lying?"

Trey appeared frightened; caught in a falsehood.

"Maya is a metamorph. If she was to fall off, got caught in a torrent, she would merely need to change, become a swimming creature or bird and fly away from danger. Why …?"

The impact to the back of Helena's head was blinding. She fell to the landing in her side and looked up to see Tetia, with a long piece of driftwood in her hands. She was drenched, her gold and pink gown sagging. It appeared as if she had just crawled out of the water.

"Too perceptive for your own good, Dr. Russell." Tetia said, much less lovely in attitude and appearance than usual, seething between clenched teeth. "John will never know why you decided to come out here, what caused your fall into the water, only that you met your end in a terrible accident. He will have no need, no interest in going back to Alpha. I will be his reason for living. He will be my co-Ruler!"

Many emotions, including fear and anger, pummeled Helena's mind. " _You?_ Your brother is next in-line! He will be the next Ruler!"

"My brother is an incompetent fool. He would destroy our way of life, pushing us away from the sea where we belong, if left on his own … and he will be as easily dealt with as you!" Tetia kicked Helena painfully in the stomach, pushing her to the edge of the dock.

Through agony, Helena could see a fear in Trey behind her, ringing his hands and looking regretful. "My Lady, perhaps you shouldn't …" he started.

"Shut up!" As Tetia lifted her hands the water beneath the dock began to churn. "I control our sea-life and they do my bidding!"

In the distance Helena thought she could hear shouting. John? Seail? Alan? She nearly cried out for them but was stopped as she was pushed, again with Tetia's indelicate foot, over the dock's side into the clear water. She could see the woman above her, raising a hand over the sea … and Helena felt pain. Prickles of intense heat suddenly penetrated her arms and legs.

She looked down and saw … fish. Colorful and beautiful ... and ferocious sea-life with large sharp teeth that had latched onto her through her jacket and uniform. Helena screamed but underwater is was muffled and ineffectual!

She was suddenly becoming very sleepy even as her lungs ached for air.

Then, before she fell completely unconscious, Helena felt strong hands grabbing for her … but she knew it was too late. Death was imminent just as Tetia had anticipated. John would be hers – she said …

 _No … oh no …_

* * *

She felt something heavy on her face and slowly Helena blinked open her eyes. It was a respirator. She was being fed oxygen and probably for a good reason. Although there was heaviness on her chest she felt little else; perhaps some pressure in her arms and – wait – someone was holding her hand.

Helena looked upward and saw the familiar ceiling of their Eagle. She was lying on a cot, in the isle, with the chairs on either side of her. She looked to her left and saw Maya's profile. _She_ was holding her hand. She stared at the Psychon woman for a while when Maya turned slightly, perhaps sensing Helena's eyes on her.

Relieved, she smiled gently, "We're taking you back to Alpha, Helena." Maya squeezed her hand, "Medical Center is waiting for you and the doctors will make you better."

Helena stared at her, confused. Her voice held echoes.

 _John?_ She suddenly gulped. He had stayed behind on the planet, of course, with Tetia, _the woman he loved._ He did not know what she had done and what she was … Helena wanted to cry out. She would never see him again.

 _They had to go back and get him!_

Helena tried to scream but could not. She could barely move. She squeezed Maya's hand, begging her to understand.

Dear God, she should have _begged_ him to come back with her when she had the chance. They would try again. She would do anything to make John happy, to prevent him from being evil Tetia's plaything … He was their Commander, even if she could not impress upon him how important he was!

 _"Oh John, I failed you!"_ she uttered silently and wept.

Maya saw her distress and touched Helena's arm, "You are going to be fine. Everything is well."

Even now, as she lay there, medicated and ill, Helena knew she had lost everything - and so had John.

 _'I am so sorry ... Please forgive my blindness ...'_

Everything went black.

* * *

 **CONTINUE ...**


	8. Chapter 8

(8)

"Dr. Russell, open your eyes."

She heard the rustle of plastic and his voice from a distance but slowly, as he spoke her name again, Helena blinked and saw a dim glow of light. She also heard the hum of machinery and smelled an antiseptic odor.

"She's conscious." Dr. Vincent said, "Tell them they can quietly come in." He motioned to someone, possibly a nurse, who pulled back an oxygen tent and pushed it aside. "Hand me the hypodermic."

"Ben?" Helena looked first at him as he smiled gently, checking her eyes and ears. Then she looked about and quickly recognized her own Medical Center. Helena's voice was raw and raspy as she asked, "How long?"

"Five days." He whispered, gently. "You are safe, Helena. We are well away from Irrigatea."

 _Oh, no …_ Helena gulped ever so slightly, accepting Ben's help as she sat up in bed, the back rest adjusted. Her arms hurt. She pulled the sleeves up on her pajama top as Tony and Maya entered and saw small but copious black and blue marks on her pale skin.

"You were bitten many times." Maya said, sitting in a chair at her bedside, "Those venomous fish meant business."

Tony came up on her other side, scooting past Vincent, and gave Helena a quick kiss on the cheek, "Glad, you are awake, Helena. You had us really worried."

"I was in the water … I was hurt." Helena recalled, pensive. "I thought I was dying." She rubbed her hands together, feeling an odd tingle in her fingers. "It was Tetia. She pushed me in!"

Maya softly touched her arm and nodded, "We know."

Tony moved to the foot of her bed, giving Ben back his spot. He said: "If we hadn't pulled you out when we did, got you into the Eagle and back to Alpha, you might not have survived."

Helena noted that he was looking at her tentatively, as if her appearance alarmed him. She could just imagine how she must look after sickness and a five day coma.

"Are you in pain? Body aches? Headache?" Dr. Vincent asked and at her nod he applied the hypodermic to her wrist. It was a gentle pain killer that would help her relax. He probably would have used the hypodermic anyway considering what he had to tell her next. Cautiously, Ben had an orderly disconnected the chest monitor he had placed on her and the fluids she had been fed while asleep. "Helena," he said, "we need to tell you a few things. It is not going to be easy for you to hear."

Taking in a ragged breath, Helena gulped and murmured, "I can guess." _John … He's gone … He decided to stay with Tetia anyway …_

"You know that you were poisoned then?"

She looked up at Ben. "Poisoned? The fish?"

"Yes. They injected a paralyzing agent. Your upper body appears well enough under the circumstances. The fact that you can move your arms is a good sign but ..."

"My fingers are tingling and …" Helena's eyes widened, "I cannot feel my legs." She said, suddenly aware of the fact. Helena watched as Dr. Vincent pulled off her coverlet and pushed up her pant legs. He touched and thumped her legs and feet. "No, I feel nothing." Her boots had prevented the fish from latching onto her lower legs but their poison was obviously heavy in her system.

She would not allow the panic to show but Helena suddenly felt very frightened. However, as a doctor she needed to know more.

"Your system has been flushed, Helena." Maya said, quickly. "We knew to do that right away. Ruler Walas said his own people have had the misfortune of being attacked by those creatures so he told us what to do."

"But the healing process is going to take a while." Ben said.

"How long?" she wondered.

"We don't know." He replied honestly, "Seail told the Commander they had one researcher, who was attacked, that did not fully recover for six months after he was infected. Having said that, they knew his physiology. We can only wait and see; apply known medications and therapies."

 _Six months._

Helena could feel the tears well within her eyes. She remembered Tetia above her, practically calling herself a goddess and how she insisted the fish were under her power. Considering how the water frothed and bubbled around them Helena believed her. She was a mad woman but had power … _Poor John … He did not know what he got himself into._

Gulping air, Helena knew she should keep a brave face but the loss of her legs and her lover at the same time was just too much. To think, their last kiss held the promise of so much more!

Then, as if on cue, the Medical Center double doors opened – and there he stood with Alan by his side. _John Koenig._ Tall, handsome, wearing his uniform and jacket, and looking at her with such relief …

Helena allowed the tears to spill and lifted her hands to him.

Alan sighed, "Thank God."

John rushed to her. Maya moved and allowed Koenig to take position in the area she vacated. He then leaned over Helena and allowed her to hug him close. One of his hands cupped her cheek and he carefully touched his forehead to hers. "I was so scared. When we pulled you out of the water you were not breathing!"

His voice, despite the worry, was a tonic. "I … I thought you had stayed … _to be with her."_ Helena whispered for only him to hear.

"No. Never. The only woman for me is right here on Moonbase Alpha."

Maya looked at Tony and smiled.

"Well, it looks like you two have a lot to talk about." Tony commented, awkwardly. "I think we'll leave you alone for a while." He and Maya moved to the door and grabbed Alan's arm in the process.

Carter gave Helena a quick wave, "Nice to see you up, Doc. I'll come back later to chat." He said humorously.

The door closed behind them.

* * *

He stayed with her for hours, holding her hand, massaging her legs as Dr. Vincent advised, and told an interested Helena what had happened on Irrigatea.

"Seail did not trust his sister. " John said.

He knew she was up to no good and watched her. Even after he said goodnight to Helena Seail hung about the dark halls for a while. Although Tetia did not spot him he was watching her. It took a moment for him to see that she was staring at the Commander and Helena. Even Seail was slightly desolate at seeing how easily the couple came together and kissed. If only he could have received a kiss like that from dear Helena.

But looking at his sister from the back, he could hear Tetia breathing heavily and knew, just from past experience, that this was not good. Both of the Alphans could be in danger and Seail suspected Helena would be her main target. Unlike many of his past interests, Seail sincerely liked the lovely alien with her fair hair and porcelain skin - enough to want her to remain well.

He quickly walked to his father and mother's bedroom, woke them, and told both what he suspected and – from there – they learned Tetia had spoken with Trey and a hideous plan was formed.

John continued: "Early on, as a little girl, Tetia had a special relationship with the sea, even more so than the rest of her people. Personally, I knew there was something odd when I asked about harvesting their ocean for food and Ruler Walas became uncomfortable."

When her parents saw Tetia's abilities, that she could control the most vicious of sea-life, they schooled her on control. Sadly, with her talent also came mental instability. She was often heartless and cruel. But then Tetia would have long periods of happiness and charity. They thought, as parents often will, that as she got older she would grow out of her affliction.

When the Alphan reconnaissance party landed they had never seen her so happy. Her attraction to John Koenig and his for her seemed to be just the right medicine. Unfortunately for Tetia, with worship also came an imbalance. Without anyone's knowledge, she had lapsed again by the time she met Koenig and fell in love. Even Seail, who was close to her, did not see the extent of her transformation until he saw her inordinate devotion to the man she just met. Initially, he thought him a mere fling. But soon her brother came to realize there was danger.

By the time Seail and Ruler Walas knew what Tetia was about it was morning. The Commander needed to know what was going on so they woke him and told the anxious Koenig what Seail suspected.

"We went to your room to wake you, to tell you to get on the Eagle as soon as possible. We needed to leave." He squeezed Helena's hand, "You can imagine my panic when I saw your empty bed ..."

Maya and Tony were awakened from there and just by luck Seail looked out a window on the upper floors and saw two figures, in the fog, walking toward the shore. When they got to the beach they could hear loud talking, female voices bickering, and they knew who they were. Then the sound of water, frantic splashing.

John heard Helena cry-out and he shouted for her. They mounted the stairs to the landing.

Maya had her own idea and changed form.

Psychon did not have many swimming creatures but she knew of one, an Elcorn, that had a sleek eel-like body but skin similar to thick rubber. She quickly dove into the water and going more on sense then knowledge swam to where she thought Helena was floundering.

Maya found her, feeling the slight pinches of discomfort coming from the biting fish, their fangs sharp and hard. However, in her alien fish-form the attackers barely grazed her skin. Through the fog and water, looking above, she could see her Commander and Tony waiting on the deck, searching the dark frothy water.

Alan was there too, holding Tetia still, preventing her from lashing out further. Maya grasped Helena's dead weight tightly and pushed her upward where her friends could receive her. Then Maya herself was helped up on the landing.

"We revived you and Walas called for one of their finest doctors to look you over. He gave you an anti-venom injection but none of us could be sure it would work. Still, you were finally breathing well with the aid of a respirator and we didn't want to wait any longer." John explained, his expression haunted, remembering how horrible he felt having nearly lost her.

"She loved you, John." Helena smiled, gently. "Tetia really did think you were the one. Her heart was broken. I can almost empathize."

Again, he squeezed Helena's hand, "I want you to know even before I discovered what she was, what she was capable of doing, I had already decided to go back to Alpha." Koenig had the look of a man who just learned a powerful lesson.

"No regrets?" she asked.

He said, "I need my moonbase, my people, my command - and most especially I need you, Helena Russell." Gently, he kissed the hand he was holding. "I am very content ... and very lucky."

She did not reply to his declaration of love just yet. Too much had happened and she was still wrapping her mind around a few matters that needed further thought and discussion.

But it was a start and she smiled at John, gently.

* * *

 _Initially, this was the end of this story ... HOWEVER, having written this in the 1980s it now occurs to me that the end needs to be extended. The Commander and Dr. Russell still have a few more things to discuss before they have their happy ending ... And, after all, Helena is still not out of the woods when it comes to walking ..._

 _So good reader, you can either stop here or ..._

 **CONTINUE ... (final chapter coming soon)**


	9. Chapter 9

(9)

As the weeks passed, Helena's bruises faded and she became stronger. She lost too much weight but there was still a gleam of determination in her green eyes as she struggled, legs braced, on a treadmill on its lowest setting.

John visited her often in Medical Center and on the third week of her recovery he helped to escort Helena back to her personal quarters. She felt more comfortable in her own space, amongst her books, pottery, and mementos. The change was apparent. In weeks to come she started to thrive.

After a month Helena was walking with crutches. She could now feel her legs but her feet and toes were still numb with an occasional tingle and shooting pain. She participated in physical therapy sessions, did exercises, and even made impromptu visits to Command Center that had everyone smiling.

Maya, of course, was delighted and they lunched often.

Dr. Vincent said she was doing famously and he would not be surprised if she did not completely recovered in two to three months. Helena agreed with that diagnosis, worked minimally in Medical Center, but she also became thoughtful. She was frequently fatigued and there was a chance that her health might never return to what it once was.

That was an unspoken possibility.

Also, she wanted to talk with John about something serious and hoped, in doing so, she would not trudge up some bad memories or cause him a relapse. Their relationship was still tenuous despite his assurance that they were in a good place.

* * *

She was sitting up in bed, dressed in her pajamas, massaging her feet, when he came to call. It was suppertime and she smiled, seeing that John had brought dinner for two on trays. It was Chinese – some form of almond chicken and egg rolls.

Instead of taking the food to her lounge, where there was a table and chairs, John laid everything out on her bed. It had become a lovely ritual between the two, a quietly intimate time together, and Helena appreciated his patience.

She was still too fragile for intimacy but John told Helena he could wait for however long it took.

"Are you still seeing Dr. Mathias?" she asked, referring to some on-going emotional issues John was experiencing since Fraiser's death. They started to plague him again. It was not as bad as before Irrigatea but he still had sporadic nightmares.

"Yeah." He said but did not elaborate as he ate. He changed the subject, "Still feeling foot numbness?"

"I can actually feel the balls of my feet now. I can walk on the treadmill without the braces but my toes …" she sighed, mournfully. "Hopefully soon."

"I have faith in you." He said, nonchalantly pushing a fork full of food in his mouth.

"Do you?" she suddenly asked, smiling gently and meeting his eyes.

He felt a little nervous, "Did I do something?"

She chuckled gently, "No – but we need to talk, John. And it's about something we've been avoiding like a plague. I know Dr. Mathias is making progress with you but still hasn't been able to make a breakthrough. I've had time to think and …"

"Helena …"

"Listen to me, John. I've had nothing to do but _think_ since we returned to Alpha and I might have pin pointed your problem."

He inhaled and settled back on the bed. Carefully, he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "And?"

"What I could not quite understand was you reasoning, what was in your head at the time of your change, the way you were looking at Alpha and … _us._ As much as we loved Victor, even _his_ death hadn't affected you so deeply." She gently bit her lower lip, recalling their friend and how his passing had grieved them both, then she continued, "And I also wondered if what happened to you and Bill in that Eagle was an excuse to finally call it off with me."

"Helena, I …"

"It wasn't an unreasonable thought, John. We've been together for a while, nearly since we left Earth orbit. For me our relationship was still great and I loved you a little more each day. _But_ I had to wonder if I was _enough_ for you; Just a boring Earth woman, a doctor, who loved you. There is nothing too exciting about me in the scheme of the universe. Perhaps, I thought, John Koenig - astronaut, adventurer, and the holder of Earth-life on the moon - needed more.

"That's not true, Helena. Even Seail saw how amazing you are, unique and …"

"It's okay, John." She spoke calmly, "I came to realize, and Dr. Mathias finally agreed with me, that it had to do with us as a couple but not in the way I initially saw it." Carefully, Helena took her tray and lowered it to the floor beside her bed. She watched as the Commander did the same with his. "John, you recognized something in Bill Fraiser. Like him you fell in love with a woman on Alpha and pledge to keep her safe and happy. When Bill died you saw yourself, then when Annette said the things she did, had her breakdown, you saw … _me_."

His gaze took in hers.

"You were not consciously equating us with the Fraisers but deep down it was a factor. That is why I could not reach you. No matter what I said, how long we waited, how much I showed you love – you could _not_ connect with me. You felt you had failed your people, Bill and Annette, and finally the woman you loved. Then those guilt feelings took you over, made you feel you could not command Alpha."

He was looking away from her, uneasy. Helena inwardly groaned. She knew he did not come here to be analyzed but this was important if she and John were to continue on.

Finally, Koenig nodded, understanding. "Bob said it would take time and he's right. I'm pretty much back to normal. True, some guilt feelings and bad dreams still persist but they always will." He gently grasped one of Helena's hands, "But mostly I feel horrible that my relationship with Tetia nearly got you killed." He paused, gathering himself. "Helena if anything had happened to you I think it really would have pushed me over the edge and I would never have made it back again. I'm not sure that has anything to do with Bill and Annie but it does make a sort of sense, doesn't it? Breaking it off with you, unable to love you because I didn't want to feel or see what happened to Annette happen to you – _or_ me ..." He half smiled and shook his head back and forth, "I was like a child, running away from home, from the people who loved him. Subconscious or not, it's kind of cowardly, isn't it?"

 _"Human."_ Helena corrected. The breakthrough she wanted had happened and Helena smiled warmly at John, seeing that he acknowledged it as well. "It _is_ hard living on Alpha; exciting but dangerous too. That said, together we are strong. Just remember that, John. And if one day you lose me or I lose you … " She reached forward her free hand and touched his chest, "… we will always be in each other's hearts."

Simple, honest, and natural. So Helena.

Very gently he leaned in and kissed Helena directly on the lips. John was surprised when he felt her melt into the kiss, Helena's arms wrapping about him. Parting, she whispered in his ear: "Ready when you are."

Stunned, he asked: "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Astonishingly eager, finding a fortitude she should not have had, Helena pushed the jacket off of his shoulders and kissed John deeply.

* * *

Later, the trays and dishes forgotten on the floor beside her bed, a soft ticking from the compost in low light, uniform and pajamas tossed awkwardly over the back of a chair near her writing desk, the couple lay in repose on her bed.

"That was …" he started.

"Yeah, it was." She chimed in with a large smile as she looked up at his relaxed expression. Helena hadn't seen John so content in weeks. Even when things seemed good between he and Tetia John still appeared somewhat anxious and thoughtful.

Their passion had been a much needed energizer for the soul.

One of her hands gently massaged his bare chest, her fingers softly raking through his chest hair.

"Helena, do you think we might have taken things too far too soon?' he wondered, considerate of her ordeal despite the fact Helena made the first move.

"No. Not at all." Her tone held a mischievous edge.

He was curious, "Why not?"

"Because …" she pulled back the sheet from their exposed legs and indicated her feet. _"I can now feel my toes!"_ She wriggled them for John to see. "You don't know your own strength, Commander." She said, casually.

Stunned, he could only look from her lovely feet to Helena's amused expression. Both of them could not help the hilarious laughter that parted their lips as they kissed and cuddled closer.

Medical Center would need to know about this new development but the doctors could wait. Tonight was for them, intimate and special, and the future now looked very bright.

* * *

This would not be the first or last obstacle to come between loved ones on Moonbase Alpha. However, it was a lesson well learned. Where there was love and devotion there was hope. Miraculous things could happen in deep space, things normal Earthlings could not and would never understand.

But it was as it should be.

And for one couple who slept peacefully together, free of nightmares or anxiety, life was precious and so were the experiences that brought them closer.

Moonbase Alpha moved on.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Original story written in 1985.

Reedited: May-June 2016.

Chapter 9 written in June 2016.

* * *

 _Thank you everyone for your kind words and comments. Sincerely, Becky_


End file.
